Cold as Death Alternate Ending
by Stuff3
Summary: The Alternate/Extended ending to Cold as Death. When Sub-zero continues to see visions of his past he has no choice but to look into them to find out if what he's seeing is real.


**AN:** **So it's been a year since I've Uploaded "Cold as Death" my Mortal Kombat and Frozen crossover. It's one of my most popular stories and one that I'm really proud of. I had written the whole thing out including two endings and thought either would be fitting. I struggled with which to pick and ended up going with the sadder one because I thought it would leave a bigger impression.** **I thought the ending was fitting giving such drastic differences between the two, but I completely get why people were discouraged by the ending I chose. It also could have been setup for a sequel if I ever got around to it. But just in case I never do, here's the alternate ending to Cold as Death. If I do get around to a sequel though it will be going off the other ending. With that said if I don't, take your pick with which ending you want.**

 **Everything else in the story is the same. This takes place right after Noob Saibot and Sub zero's last scene in the final chapter.**

Their battle was fierce, but it ended with no fatality. It ended and the two went their separate ways. Sub-zero returned to the temple. He walked through the temple and all he passed bowed to him.

He ascended the stairs and sat on his throne. His sat perfectly in the chair, his arms rested on the armrests as he looked out to the temple as the numerous members walked past him, acknowledged him and then continued on. He sat on his throne after another battle with is evil brother and having the truth be revealed to him. He lowered his head.

"Sub-zero?" a sweet voice questioned. He turned over to see Elsa standing by the side of his throne, smiling down at him.

"Elsa!" he gasped and bounded up from his seat to her. He gazed upon her as she stood before him "how did you get here? How did you find me?" he rambled

"Huh?" she let out "What do you mean?" she asked confused

"How did you know about the temple's whereabouts?"

"I've been here the whole time" she responded

Sub-zero raised an eyebrow "No you haven't"

"Master are you alright?" Elsa asked, but he heard Frost's voice exit her mouth. Sub-zero shook his head and Elsa disappeared from his view and was replaced by Frost who looked at him with confusion. Sub-zero lowered his head and shoulders as he sighed. "May we continue with my training now?"

"Not now" he eventually answered.

"Elsa?" Frost asked perking his interest "Who is that?"

He turned around and returned to his throne. He sat down, closed his eyes and pondered to himself. He thought of the images he saw, their meaning, and importance.

"Master?" Frost said again as he opened his eyes

"No one of importance" he concluded "There is no reason to dwell on the past".

This confused Frost but she did not dwell on it for long. "Well then may we continue my-"

"No!" he roared and she flinched as his voice echoed. "Leave me" he waved her away. Startled she bowed and then walked away. She left him alone on his throne. He sat in his throne alone in the silence of his temple. He had overcome a lot to get here, but there was a lot he sacrificed to do so. Smoke was gone, as was Cyrax. His brother Bi Han,there was barley anything there to begin with. But her.. Elsa... it was years ago could he even.

He needed to know. He couldn't keep going on like this forever. It would eat him up inside if he never knew. If he lived without something he could have.

Now Sub-zero ventured through the night alone. The ground crunched under his weight and the moon lite his way. He crossed through mountains, over hills and through snow covered wilderness to get to his destination; the portal helped at first as it always did. He could see it as he came through the mountains; a castle. One he'd been to before. Many years ago. He was a different man then. He slipped down from the mountains and made his way towards the castle. He was surprised he remembered his way. He wasn't a friend when he snuck through these lands last time. He'd like to think he was now.

He sneaked past the guards and over the wall to penetrate it. Then he entered the castle. He walked through the dark halls and past many doors as he did. He opened one to reveal a large room with paintings, another to the throne room. He ascended the spiraling stairs and came to another door. He opened it and went stiff when he saw people inside. There was a man and a woman in bed, sleeping together. A reindeer was at the foot of their bed. They seemed so familiar to him. He had to continue. He closed the door and retracted his head. He walked down to the next door and saw two children asleep inside. He again closed the door.

He turned his back to their door and continued down the hall. His feet were almost unheard of on the floor given the weight they had to carry. Then he heard something. He snapped his head around to see a light shining from around the corner. It's influence on the walls getting stronger the closer it came to making the turn. He formed ice on the bottom of his feet and slid away to the nearby cover of a suit of armor. He braced himself against the wall and by the hollow suit's side to shield himself from the light which had now made it's turn and illuminated the hall, but luckily he was concealed in the shadow of the armor.

Primitive compared to what his predecessor had wanted for the Lin Kuei, but that was a remnant of another time. Just like him.

He did not move or stir, he may not have even been breathing. All those years of training had certainly come in handy. He was certain this guard would pass him without even noticing he was there.

Such lax security was how they got in last time. If he found who he was looking for, perhaps that could be remedied.

A torch fell into his filed of vision with an arm attached to it. The man it belonged to soon followed and didn't even see Sub-zero; very lax indeed. But as he took a step to continue down the hall he slipped and the torch fell from his hand.

Sub-zero maneuvered out of the way, extinguishing the fire in the process before retreating back into the shadows.

"Ow" he could see the guard rubbing his back on the floor before picking himself up. "The Queen must have accidentally left some ice here" he said his voice full of understanding.

It was those exact words that made Sub-zero feel like ice struck his heart and he went cold; colder than usual. He knew the ice was from him a mere moments ago, but he obviously didn't know that. Sub-zero could think of only one person who he could be talking about.

The guard continued down the hall without thinking twice about what happened. Though he did so without his torch. Sub-zero knew someone who could have easily illuminated it, but thankfully he was not here either.

He did not move from that position. He still could not get over the revelation of what he just heard. A sheering pain crept into his head and he saw his memories come back to him. He dropped to his knees and placed his hands on his head to try to numb his thoughts.

There he was. His brother too. His dearest friend Smoke a human like hw once was, Cyrax was too, Sektor as well, and his father The Grandmaster too. Violence, blood, betrayal and.. love. He saw faces he thought long since gone now. The man and the woman he saw in bed just moments ago. They were Kristoff and Anna. And then another person appeared to him now.

"Elsa" he muttered her name as he tried to suppress a scream of agony.

He lowered his hands to see again. It was still pitch black out, but he looked to the floor with his knees braced on it. Shaking his head he stood up with a new resolve. He was tired of these mind games. He did not remember so long ago that he asked for this. He got up and headed down the hall for the next room.

The last time he was here it was hers. He was sure it still had to be.. but what if it wasn't?

He placed himself before it and raised a hand to knock. Five rhythmic taps would probably be considered playful to her, among other things. But before he brought a hand to touch the door he stopped himself.

Would she even recognize him? He had noticeably grayed since they last met. Her knew he'd remember her. He saw her whenever he closed his eyes.

Then another thought crept into his mind. One more painful then the memories. What was going to happen now?

If he could forget so much so easily, could his brother? And what of Quan Chi and his other servants? And who they served? Him coming here could undo all of that. He could have allowed the greatest evil of all to creep back into these quiet peaceful lands. And it would be all his fault.

He lowered his hand from the door and put it to his side. He should never have come here.

"The past is in the past" he thought to himself. He was about to turn around and walk away, but he got the better of himself. He raised his hand again and knocked.

But in a few moments he would be able to forget about that, for a little while.

"Who is it?" a woman's sweet, familiar voice answered to him. He managed to contain himself despite feeling a fluttering his his chest. But strangely enough this voice did not come from behind the door, but behind him.

He saw his shadow appear on the door and his outline traced in black surrounded by orange. He tilted his head to see someone holding a light behind him. Smaller than him and clearly no man, or even a guard.

He brought his right foot back slowly to prepare himself for the turn he would have to make to face whoever this was. Slowly he rotated his body to face this person and when he saw who it was he wasn't sure if she was more surprised to see him or him to see her.

Standing before him in a white nightgown likely made of ice, with a light raised in her right hand and a glass of water in the other was the Snow Queen; Queen Elsa of Arendelle. His first love.

When he turned around fully her eyes went as wide as saucers and her jaw dropped. The water in the glass froze in her hand and slipped from her hand to fall and shatter on the floor. But she didn't pay it any mind as she kept her wide eyes on him.

Her eyes moistened and her lips trembled. "K-K-" she stammered in disbelief "Kuai?"

He took a step towards her closing the distance between them. She raised her now free hand to his face and traced the scar down his eye. He reached up his hand to take hers in his.

In a fleeting moment she flung herself into his arms and they held each other in a tight, surprisingly warm embrace. She dropped the light onto the floor qhich he casually put out with s stomp of his foot. She cried into his chest as he silently held her in his arms. Then they pulled away from each other to stare into each other's eyes.

"I-I-" she continued to stammer "I never thought I'd see you again. I don't know what happened to you. Thank you for all you've done for us" she continued to ramble on. But then she froze with fear and her face overcame with worry "What are you doing here?" she began trembling.

He tenderly held her hands in his "I told you long ago that I would never hurt you"

"But the Lin Kuei, Anna told me to desert is to-"

"I cannot leave the Lin Kuei" he told her and it did little to relieve her mind "Because I am Lin Kuei" he directed her gaze to the Dragon Medallion adorned on his chest. Her face lit up in wonder. Only the leader of the Lin Kuei can wield it. And it was on him.

The sudden realization caused her to dive into his arms again only with a happier disposition. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

She looked up to him "Does that mean-can you?- can we?" there she went stammering again.

"I don't know" he answered and whatever enthusiasm she had faded. "What would the King of Arendelle say?"

Her face lit up in pure happiness again "There is no king" she said contently "Only a Queen.. and a Grandmaster" she smiled.

 **The Alternate End**


End file.
